Drops Of Jupiter Ch 1
by retro-barbie
Summary: A tedromeda fan fiction. Chapter 1. Andromeda awakes from one of her many nightmares to find herself in the boat house. upon returning to the castle, she sees and talks to her long time crush and fellow student Ted Tonks.


**Drops of Jupiter**

A Androemeda Black & Ted Tonks Original Fan-Fiction

By Nikki Ingweiller

**Chapter 1. Heart Skips a Beat**

Andromeda's eyes fluttered. Her heart seemed to race. It was a dream, right? Of course it was. It was a terrible thing to happen to her but it was her life. These nightmares that never left her was now haunting her deeply. The bright sky of the early morning held so many promises and she wasn't sure where it was going to take her. The dark haired girl had fallen asleep between last night and sometime this morning with her Slytherin robes still on and her long, tangled hair was still pulled high onto her head. The boathouse was colder than she had remembered it. The sun broke through the dirty windows and illuminated the boathouse, making everything seem to shine.

This always happened to Andromeda whenever Andie had a bad dream. She would wake somewhere else. Normally it was just the common room couch. It wasn't anywhere crazy but lately, she had found herself waking near the black waters of the Black Lake. She pushed her body up and rubbed her eyes.

Being the middle daughter of the beautiful and dangerous Bellatrix and the equal beautiful, Narcissa, Andie was always was able to stand out. Not because she too was remarkably beautiful (it was a family gift that the three sisters shared), but because she had her own way of doing things and her own particular way of thinking. Just like Muggleborns weren't any better than she. Alternatively, Halfbloods. In fact, they were just as good as, she was. Luckily, Bella or Cissy did not know about her thoughts. She kept those secret to protect herself.

Treading back to the Castle where she was schooled in the fine arts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Andie heard the thick crunching of the dry grass beneath her feet. The grounds keeper, Hagrid was already roused and moving about the large stretch of land. His scruffy beard and tall demeanor scared some but to Andie, he was quite pleasant. He noticed her and gave a large smile, raising one hand and shouting a 'Good Morning' to her. She returned his pleasantries with her own.

As she entered the castle, few were moving about. One of her roommates, a sixth year prefect named Emma Vanity, smiled at her. Her delicate features were exposed with her silk blonde hair pulled up.

"'Nother walking trip?" She giggled as she reached up to touch her hair, running her hand down the ponytail, and letting it go, swinging. The blonde strains caught the light of the sun and seemed to glimmer.

"You have no idea." Andie sighed as she passed Emma and headed towards the bottom staircase that held the large empty black space that both lead to the Dungeons, where the Slytherins stayed.

As she slowly tugged her way, someone caught her eye. He was tall with golden hair and bright blue eyes. He was too familiar to Andie. Ted Tonks. He was in her year, and a Hufflepuff, and, the most dangerous of them all, a Muggleborn. He looked to his side and smiled kindly at Andie. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. His smile was perfect. His eyes glowed when he smiled. Her heart raced and skipped beats. She hated how he did this to her. He was off limits to her because he was a Muggleborn, after all. She was a Pureblood. The Black family didn't mix with Muggleborns.

"Hey Andromeda." He greeted her kindly. "How's it goin'?"

"Uh? Oh. Um. Good. Hi." She managed to spit out. She was too flustered to think properly.

"Did you come from a morning walk? How's the day looking?"

"I-it's looking nice. I'm sorry. I have to go…" She said quickly turning away before he could say anything else or protest or more importantly, Bella arrived and saw the two talking. She didn't want to risk anything or leave anything to chance with Bella.

As she entered the Slytherin Common rooms, a sugary voice rang out to her, calling her name. Narcissa walked over, her blonde hair curled and drapped over her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled. Her lips twitched up into a smile.

"Andie! Hi!" She giggled. She ran up to Andie and wrapped her arms tightly around Andie. Even though Andie was a year older, she was the smaller sister of the three. Narcissa had a taller and leaner frame but it was startlingly elegant and feminine. Andie on the other hand was short and thin with tangled brunette hair and big dark eyes that were set lightly on a heart shaped face. "Ew. You smell. Where were you? The boathouse? You smell like you were bathing in seaweed."

Andie shook her head. "No. I took a walk this morning down by the Black Lake." She lied.

"Go wash up! We can go eat Breakfast together." She smiled. Cissy had good intentions but Andie did like her space. Unlike Cissy who seemed like she wanted to constantly, be by Andie's side.

"Huh? Oh…right. I'll do that." She mumbled as she stumbled back to her dorm.

Entering her dorm, Andie gave a sigh. Emma's bed was untidy as always. Her other two roommates had slightly less messy beds and, for the most part, the room was tidy. Quickly, she redressed in clean robes and hurried back to her sister. Hopefully, she wouldn't see either sibling for the rest of the day so she could think.


End file.
